When Life Gives You Lemons: Best Night Ever!
by Edible
Summary: Chapter 9 of my T-rated story, When Life Gives You Lemons. Don't have to read that to read this. Just know that Wen and Olivia are dating and that they were both cheating on each other.


**Sorry this had to be posted as a different story. I'm working on a sequel to When Life Gives You Lemons, so if it doesn't turn out the way you like, you can tell me and I'll change things in there. And in which city do they live, by the way?**

**So, remember when Stella and Wen left the dance early? This is what happened while Mo and Olivia (I like to call them Molivia) were sharing a tongue bath in the ladies' room…**

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

Stella and I got into my car. I saw that she was shivering, so I gave her my jacket.

"Here."

"Thanks," she replied, and put it on.

"And you better get outta that top," I told her.

I shouldn't have said that. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I mean," I continued, "We wouldn't want you to get sick."

"Yeah," she said, but she didn't follow the instruction.

I reached into my pocket to get the car keys.

Holy crap, where are they?

I checked my left pocket and they weren't there either.

"Is everything fine?" Stella asked.

"Can't find the keys," I answered.

"I can hotwire your car if you want me to," Stella said.

"Ummm, no thanks?" I answered, sounding more like I asked her a question.

She ignored my answer and leaned over me.

"Let's swap," she suggested.

"No!" I yelled. I don't trust anybody with my car.

"Calm down," she said.

She was still practically on top of me.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Stella?" I asked.

She looked at me, out faces only millimetres apart.

She grabbed my face and crashed our lips together. I didn't expect her to do that.

Our lips were moving fiercely against each others', and eventually they opened on cue as if we had rehearsed this.

Our tongues wrestled almost angrily, and I pulled a lever to get my seat to lean all the way back. Now she was literally on top of me, our tongues still moving with each others' as if they were dancing.

I slid my jacket off of her shoulders.

Her white top was still wet, and stained from the pink punch.

She unbuckled my belt and slid of my jeans, not breaking the kiss for a split second.

She tasted like the punch, so sweet…..

I broke the kiss to take her top off.

There was a voice in my head that whispered _Olivia, Olivia, Olivia_….. She wouldn't do this to me, right?

I ignored it, and began to suck and nibble at Stella's chest.

Wow, she tasted so good!

I felt her hands play with my hair as mine slid up and down her legs. Her smooth, soft, sexy legs.

She unbuttoned my shirt and took it off of my torso, and threw it on the passenger seat.

I felt her finger tips run up and down my abdomen.

I unclasped her bra. Wow, she's beautiful.

She pulled the lever to cause my seat so it could sit upright again.

I knew what she was thinking, so we both got onto the backseat.

I was on top now.

I slip off my boxes and then Stell's thong.

Did she _have_ to be so irresistible?

I looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I don't care," she answered, "Just do it."

As gently as I possibly could, I inserted my, er, thing into her.

I did it slowly, to prevent hurting her. I looked at Stella. It was obvious that she's in pain.

Even then she looked gorgeous.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she answered, obviously lying, "Just keep going."

I did as she told me.

If we get married one day, we can see who'll wear the pants in the family.

I moved it deeper and deeper until I couldn't anymore.

I bent over, nibbling on her breast.

My thing slowly moved out of her.

She pulled me up to her lips and we kissed softly.

We held each other tight.

She bit on my bottom lip and my mouth opened, resulting in our tongues moving against each other, tasting each other. Mmmmm…

We slowly broke apart, putting our clothes back on, not saying a word with each other.

After we were fully clothed, Stell handed my jacket back to me, and I heard a sort of jingling or rattling noise. I put my hand into one of the pockets and pulled out my car keys.

Whoa….Best night _ever_!


End file.
